parapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Creepy Canada
Creepy Canada is a Canadian television series that aired on OLN. It focused on paranormal activities around Canada. The show first premiered on October 23, 2002 and began its third season on May 5, 2006. With the third season the show's scope was expanded to include paranormal activity reported in the United States. {C It was originally hosted by Terry Boyle, and was later hosted by Brian O'Dea, who was also the producer of the show. {C Creepy Canada's last episode aired on July 28, 2006; the show has stopped producing new episodes. Episode list Season 1 (2002) # Ottawa Youth Hostel / The Young Teaser / Watson's Mill Brockamour / Willow Inn # Fort George / Ghost Road / Five Fisherman Restaurant / Washington Ave Grill # Morton Brewery / The Cellar Bar and Grill / Qualicum Heritage Inn / Deadman Bay # Sasquatch / Emma's Back Porch / Maritime UFOS / Fort Henry / Cherry Bank Hotel # Four Mile House / Halifax Club / Bryton Museum / White Rock Players Club / Princess Mary Restaurant # The Genii / Beban House / Sax’s Fish and Chip's / Memphre Season 2 (2003–2004) # Gibraltar Point Lighthouse / The King's Playhouse / White Otter Castle / Mackenzie Inn / Le Corriveau # The Ghosts of Rue St. Paul / The Fairmont Algonquin Resort / Fort Kent /Kingston Penitentiary / The Victoria Golf Course / The Duford House # Ukrainian Village / Firkins House / Peggy's Cove, Lady In Blue / The Walker Theatre / Bastion Square / Cathedral of the Holy Trinity # Frank Slide Rocks / Newman Wine Vaults / Trowbridge Falls / Charlotte County Court House / Manipogo Lake Monster / Hopkins Dining Parlor # Campbell Family Disappearance / Chez Brian / Fort Stewart, Montreal / Helmcken House / The Wilno Ghost / Heritage Restaurant # Screaming Tunnel / The Hamilton Archives / Discovery Harbour / Darke Hall / Pioneer Square / The Rouge Restaurant # Bell Island Hag (The sea hag) / The Empress Theatre / The Wilno Vampire / Angel Inn / Magnetic Hill / The Mathers-Walls House # The Last Duel / Mathers House BC / The Headless Captain of Queens Road / Assiniboya Club / Albion Falls # Falcon Lake Landing / Fort Qu'Appelle / Blue Tunnel / Ceperley House / Theresa Ignace Beam Alley / The Charlotte County Gaol # Bell Island Iron Ore Mines / The Mallard Lodge / Hermitage Ruins / 1234 De La Montagne / Drummond Hill / The Marr Residence # The Hose and Hound / The McKay Avenue School / Hotel Fort Garry / Inn at the Falls / Hatley Castle / The Deane House Season 3 (2006) # Goatman / The Banshee of Marrtown / The Listowell Ripper – Listowell Ontario # Grave of Edgar Allan Poe / Ghost of the Silver Run Tunnel / Isle Of Demons # Waverly Hills Sanitarium / The Headless Nun / The Burlington Bay Ghost # The Peterborough Lift Lock / Nancy, Queen of the Dead / Hopkinsville / The Viking Ghost Boat # Fortress Louisbourg / Moundsville / USS Constellation # Missing Time in Kelowna / Cemetery Gates / Chickie’s Rock # UFO/Bigfoot / The Dungarvon Whooper # Fort Saskatchewan / Laurel Caverns / Mary Ellen Spook Farm / Gallows Hill # Kent Cliffs / Lac La Biche Mission / Devil's Stairs / Mary Gallagher # Cornwall Jail / Samuel Jocelyn / Skeleton Park # Bigfoot Alberta / Great Dismal Swamp / Customs House # Fiddler's Green Pub / Tom Thompson / Nordegg Ghost Town / Screaming Doppelganger / Mockbeggar Coffins # Fan Tan Alley Ghost / Keefer House / Pennyland Amusement Park (The buildings that are featured in the Pennyland Amusement Park episode look identical to the buildings located at the defunct Rocky Springs Amusement Park in Lancaster, Pennsylvania U.S.A. There is no information on the internet to back up the story featured in the Pennyland Amusement Park episode) External links * * Category:2000s Canadian television series Category:2002 Canadian television series debuts Category:2006 Canadian television series endings Category:Canadian documentary television series Category:Paranormal television